


심연

by YuliaCho



Category: Foxcatcher (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho





	심연

‘Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, daß er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.

괴물과 싸우는 사람은 자신이 이 과정에서 괴물이 되지 않도록 조심해야 한다. 만일 네가 괴물의 심연을 오랫동안 들여다보고 있으면, 심연도 네 안으로 들어가 너를 들여다본다.’ - 프리드리히 니체, 《선악의 저편》[[x]](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fko.wikiquote.org%2Fwiki%2F%25ED%2594%2584%25EB%25A6%25AC%25EB%2593%259C%25EB%25A6%25AC%25ED%259E%2588_%25EB%258B%2588%25EC%25B2%25B4&t=MWM2ZjZkY2NjZDUzZTk1MDE5YTU3NjY4YTljYTI3NTJmNDZiYTM3Nix0eTVHM2NkcA%3D%3D&b=t%3AeT_LDEkHK0Lthcpzm0lG2Q&m=1)

그에게는 모든것이 쉬워보였다. 전화는 구원이나 마찬가지였다. 메달을 따게 된다면 많은 사람들이 나를 더 많이 봐줄거라고 생각했다. 데이브가 지기를 원한것은 아니었다. 형은 내게 있어서 가장 소중한 사람 이었다. 음식 조절로 고통스러워 했을때, 새로운 기술을 제대로 만들어내지 못했을 때, 어려운 결정을 내려야 했을 때 모두 나는 형에게 의지했다. 84년의 금메달 때도, 형은 내 옆에서 나와 함께 메달을 걸고 웃으며 서 있었다. 그래서 형을 떠나려 했다.

듀폰의 제안은 엄청난 것이었다. 레슬링 협회는 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 녀석들 뿐이었고, 우리 형제는 그저 서로에게 의지한 채 다음 경기를 준비하기만 했다. 연봉, 집, 연습장, 시설 그 모두가 내겐 낯선 것이었다. 그 반짝임에 눈이 멀어 형의 말을 일축해버렸다. 그가 무엇때문에 그렇게까지 하는건데? 사람들은 오로지 선의를 갖고 행동하지 않아. 무엇인가 얻는게 있기 때문에 움직이는거야. 나는 그가 내게 트로피룸을 보여주었을 때 부터 알아차렸어야만 했다. 그에겐 자신이 가진 모든 것이, 진열장에 전시해야 할 트로피였다. 폭스캐처는 한낱 유흥거리라는 사실을.

프랑스에서 열린 87년 월드 레슬링 챔피언십에서 나는 금메달을 따 내고는 그를 껴안았다. 그는 내가 위대한 일을 해 낼 수 있다 말했다. 경기에서 나는 금메달을 딴 두 명의 미국인 중 한 명이었다. 나는 그에게 모든것을 줄 준비가 되어 있었다.

나는 외로웠다. 그리고 그도 그랬다. 내게 있어 유일한 친구는 형 뿐이었다. 그렇지만 나는 내가 빛나고 싶었다. 형의 그림자 속에서 평생 그늘져 살기 싫었다. 그래서 나는 그가 준 코카인을 들이마셨다. 그와 진정한 친구가 되기 위한 일종의 의례라고 생각했다. 나는 그가 알려주는 단어들을 제대로 발음하기위해 애썼다. 저류학자, 우표연구가, 동지가. 조류학자, 우펴연구가, 독지가.

모든것이 솟아오른다고 생각했었지만 착각이었다. 전부 재빠르게 가라앉았다. 규칙은 모두 무시되었다. 기실 그에게 규칙이란 것은 없었다. 모든것은 전부 코치인 자신을 위한 것이었고, 기분이 내키는 대로 주변 사람들을 휘두르려 했다. 그가 그렇게하지 못했던 유일한 대상은 그의 어머니였다. 헨리는 내게 그의 어머니에게 가까이 가지 말라고 경고했다. 아들에게 일부러 친구를 만들어 주기 위해 푼돈을 쥐어 준, 말은 애지중지 하면서 아들에게는 차가운, 레슬링을 경멸하는 어머니. 그는 친구가 필요하지 않았다. 나는 그것을 간과했다. 은혜도 모르는 원숭이 같으니, 환상은 그렇게 깨어졌다.

형이 온 날을 기억한다. 듀폰은 모든 일들이 일어나지 않았던 것 처럼 행동했지만, 나는 더 이상 그를 보고싶지 않았다. 폭스캐처 팀에 남아있는건, 여기까지 형을 불러오게 만든 나 자신의 무기력함, 분노 였다. 데이브가 오면서 모든것이 정상적으로 돌아가는 것 같았다. 팀 선수들은 정해진 스케줄에 따라 연습을 했고, 형은 기술 시범을 보여주고 조언을 아끼지 않았다. 듀폰이 만든 자리에서 듀폰은 필요하지 않았다. 누군가의 입에서 그 말이 튀어나오지 않았어도, 듀폰을 포함한 그 자리에 있던 모두는 그렇게 느꼈다.

나는 형에게 말을 했어야 했다. 자신이 무시당하고 있다는 사실, 중요한 사람이 아니라는 사실을 가장 견디지 못하고 모두들 자신의 말에 따라야 한다고 생각하는 사람이라고. 그렇지 않으면 연습장 천장에 대고 총이라도 쏘는 사람이라고. 그는 항상 총을 갖고다녔다. 거대한 기업을 소유하고있는 백만장자가 자신의 몸을 보호한다고 해서 말릴 사람은 없었다. 사실 프레드가 있었기 때문에 그가 총을 갖고다닐 필요는 거의 없었다. 다시 한 번, 나는 형에게 이야기를 했어야만 했다.

첫 경기에 지고 나서, 나는 내게 더 이상 가망이 없다는 사실을 확인했다. 끝까지 가지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 내가 상대를 잡는 방식, 상대의 기술에 걸려들어가는 기분, 손의 감촉, 다리에 전해지는 힘 모든 것이 나에게 소리쳤다. 이 곳에서 당장 나가. 넌 이곳에 있을 자격이 없어.

소리없는 내 절규에 응답한 것은 형이었다. 문을 부수고 들어와 내게 말했다. 넌 혼자가 아니야. 난 너의 형이고 널 사랑해. 형의 말은 시작이자 끝이었다. 모든 혼란스러움과 우회로는 끝이 났다. 나는 형의 옷자락을 부여잡고, 태어났을 때 처럼 울었다. 그림자에서 영원히 벗어나지 못할 지라도, 나는 형을 떠날 수 없었다.

미친사람처럼 먹은 것을 게워내고, 모든 힘을 쥐어 짜내 사이클을 돌려 겨우 체급 안으로 체중을 돌려놓고 나서야 내 안의 빈자리가 다시 채워졌다. 승패는 예정된 것이었다. 그보다 중요한 것을 깨달았기에, 앞으로의 경기는 없기 때문에 나는 이것으로 모든것이 끝날거라고 생각했다.

낸시의 떨리는 목소리는 나를 8년 전으로 끌고들어갔다. 서울 올림픽을 기점으로 선수생활을 접고 레슬링 코치로 있을 때였다. 형이 내가 폭스캐처를 떠나지만 돈을 계속 받을 수 있도록 하는 것을 조건으로 그곳에 남아있겠다고 한 것을 나는 알고 있었다. 전부 알고 있으면서도 모른척 했다. 그녀는 당장 티비를 틀어보라고 말했다. 자극적인 헤드라인이 깔린 뉴스에서는, 자산가 존 듀폰이 금메달리스트인 레슬링 선수 데이비드 슐츠를 총으로 쏘아 죽였다는 말을 내뱉고 있었다. 한 발, 두 발도 아닌 세 발 이었다. 낸시는 그가 자신에게까지 총구를 겨누었다고 말했다. 그녀는 슬픔과 두려움으로 제정신이 아니었다.

나는 그 곳에 가지 않았다. 나는 어떤 방식에서든지 간에 그를 보고 싶지 않았다. 내게 그는 형을 이기기 위한 발판이었다가, 친구가 되었다가, 자기밖에 모르는 잔인한 인간으로, 그리고 끝내는 내게 있어 가장 소중했던 혈육까지 집어삼킨 존재일 뿐이었다. 나는 아직도 그 날을 후회한다. 헨리의 그 전화를 받고 듀폰 가의 영지에 가지 말았어야 했다. 폭스캐처 농장에, 단지 부자들의 유흥거리가 되기 위해 죽을 고비를 넘기며 뛰어다니다 사냥개에게 물리고 종국에는 엽총 한 방에 명을 달리하는 여우가 되지 말았어야 했다. 나는 형 때문에 빠져나왔다. 그리고 그것은 내게 평생의 짐이 되었다.

데이빗이 죽고 듀폰이 3급 살인 판정을 받아 감옥으로 들어간 그 해 5월에, 나는 8년 전 팀 선수들과 함께 둘러앉아 보던 티비 속 프로레슬러 경기장에 들어가기 위해 준비하고 있는 나를 발견했다. 원래 나가려고 했던 자리는 아니었다. 부상때문에 참가하지 못하는선수의 대타로 뛰어달라는 것을, 거절하지 못한 것 뿐이었다. 돈도 그 이유중 하나였다. 경기는 이로써 마지막이었다. PKO였다. 내 선택 때문에 나는 형을 잃었고, 죄는 여기에서 끝이 났다.


End file.
